Kissed By An Orchid
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: She was strange, she was unique and she was his muse. His follower, loyal to only him and no one else. She was his ghost and his flower. She was his Orchid... (Slade/OC - ONE-SHOT! - Could be a full story, idk..?)


Hi guys!

So, you know how I like to write fanfiction and shit? WELL, I figured I'd take a gander at writing a sort of in-medias-res one-shot! Well, technically it happens after the events of Robin being Slade's apprentice.

However, if enough people like this and encourage me to write a full story based on this one-shot, I will! And it will technically dive right in, right from the beginning of the show! I have ideas and I KNOW this will delve into an Alternate Universe sort of story.

Also, there isn't nearly enough love for Slade, dammit!

So, in this little one-shot, Slade shows his more... nicer side. And trust me, it's only with his Orchid. XD It's short but sweet!

Thanks a bunch for reading this guys and enjoy! :D

* * *

Slade was absolutely livid!

Robin was certainly starting to prove to be the bane of his existence. Oh, that was for sure! He was definitely a resourceful, little bird. But to say that Robin wasn't smart was an absolute lie. Slade could admit defeat, and he did.

That didn't mean he was too happy about it.

Exhaling heavily, he leaned back in his chair and shook his head as he closed his eyes, hoping to relax. This was certainly something that he knew he could not do again, recruit a Teen Titan like Robin. He had underestimated Robin's friendship and bond with his fellow teammates. A mistake he would not be repeating.

If he were to have a new apprentice, it would need to be someone with absolute loyalty to him. There needed to be no second thoughts or rebellious reasoning. It needed to be someone he could trust, and that certainly wasn't Robin. He needed someone isolated and without allies. Someone he knew he could not find right now.

He knew nobody was truly loyal to him.

"Slade...?"

All except... _her_.

He turned his chair around to see her looming there, her bright, emerald green eyes shining happily at him and a joyous smile graced her beautiful, young and delicate face. Her face was pale, almost translucent and her body was transparent. She wore a long dress which just seemed to flow with no defined end. And her firey, red hair was voluminous and curly, but still beautiful and long, though also looked like it was flowing.

Her ethereal appearance was probably due to the fact that she was, indeed, a ghost.

This person's name was Orchid.

 _His_ Orchid.

"You've returned, master!" Her sweet, loving and eager voice pierced his thoughts. His eye softened as he looked at her. He nodded, before gesturing for her to come over. Her expression brightened as she floated over to him and stood in front of him.

"Yes, I have." His voice was soft and polite, his hand caressing her face the best he could. She shivered in delight as she could vaguely feel his large, gloved hand over her face. "Thank you for welcoming me back, Orchid..."

Orchid smiled and nodded eagerly. "Of course, master! You deserve it." She grinned and stroked his face with her transparent hands. He couldn't feel it, but he could feel her comforting aura surrounding him. He smiled underneath his mask and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into his lap. Orchid gasped as she blushed and she looked away from his masked face.

Until his free hand gently turned her face towards his own, where his half lidded eye looked down at her softly. "You know I do not, my dear." He said, his voice knowing.

Orchid's smile waned as she leaned forward and kissed him where his nose would be. "I know... but I do not care. You're my everything..."

Slade stroked her face further, making her heart flutter and her face blush more. "You are to me as well, Orchid. I trust you like no one else, my love..." He whispered to her, as if it were a secret. Orchid's smile widened as she snuggled up to him, her face buried in his neck as her light form rested against his, pressing against him. He held her close as she closed her eyes and rested. As he watched her, he closed his eye as well.

And now that she was in his arms, he could finally relax...


End file.
